


All In The Family

by Dumpster_Fire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha Tex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oral Knotting, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Werewolves, Wolf Attack, bad heats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumpster_Fire/pseuds/Dumpster_Fire
Summary: Keith has always been a little too close to his family. But they get even closer as his father and brother become werewolves. And closer still when their wolf forms help Keith out with a bad heat.Mind the tags!
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Other(s), Keith/Keith's Father (Voltron), Keith/Keith's Father/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 252





	All In The Family

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to tell you how to live your life, but please read the tags and don't read if you see anything you don't like. <3

Keith has always been close to his family. Some say too close, but when your family is tragically cut down to just a father and older brother, you get close. Tex and Shiro are all Keith has, and he loves them more than anything. He’s relied on them for everything ever since the accident that took Krolia from them. And they’ve relied on him.

As the only omega in the family, it falls to Keith to keep his alpha’s out of trouble. Not that he’s good at it – he’s just as hot-headed and they are – but at least he’s good at cleaning up the scrapes afterwards. And he takes care of the house for them, keeps it clean, keeps them fed. Makes sure they know how loved and appreciated they are. 

All their adversity has brought them together. 

Which means, when Keith finally presents at 18, with heats so bad they nearly cripple him, his little family grows only closer.

Keith gets heat-sick every time. He gets feverish, his body doubles over with cramps, and he’s rendered completely useless for three days, four times a year. But Tex and Shiro get him through it. 

Through trial and error, they learn what works best. 

Now, they have it down to a science. They all strip down to their underwear, and Shiro and Tex press Keith tight between them. Touching helps. And the skin-on-skin, which lets Keith feel the full effect of their comforting purrs. They cover Keith in their alpha scents and hold him so tight Keith can’t feel anything but the pound of their hearts and the rise and fall of their chests. 

And even with the pain, and the fever, and sometimes the deliria, Keith’s heats become his favourite time. He never feels so safe, or so loved, as he does when his dad and big brother are taking care of him. Even if it’s awkward, and he’s leaking slick all over them, his useless little hard-on trapped between them, it’s still a beautiful moment between them. After a few heats, the awkwardness fades away, anyway. 

Sometimes, when a wave hits Keith really strongly, he’ll try and move between them. Try and rock his hips back and forth. He can feel their reactions to his heat, and when he’s lost to instinct it’s hard to remember why he can’t act on it. 

But when that happens, Tex and Shiro just take Keith by the hips and hold him so tight he can’t move. They shush him and scent him until he calms down. But they never pull away. Never leave him to deal with it on his own. 

Because they’re good alphas, and the best men Keith’s ever known.

After Keith graduates, he can’t bear the thought of moving away, so he enrols at a local community college. Life continues with very little changes. Until the fall of Keith’s junior year. 

It’s a long weekend, and they’re up at Tex’s mountain cabin to do a bit of maintenance and hunting before winter sets in. 

They’re checking the rabbit snares at night, under the bright light of a full moon, when Shiro suddenly screams. Keith whips around to find a massive wolf – much bigger than any beast Keith’s ever seen before – with its teeth sunk deep into Shiro’s arm. 

The skirmish is short, but brutal. Tex’s rifle is far more deadly than the wolf’s bite. 

Still, Shiro’s arm is broken and bloody. They wrap it as best they can and rush to the hospital. Infection from the wolf’s teeth sinks in fast; Shiro survives, but he loses his arm. 

Shiro deals with it as well as he can. He starts physiotherapy and learns to work left-handed. Still, with everything that’s happened, he’s understandably shook up. Shiro relies on Keith and Tex more than ever. He can hardly sleep the night without them close by; so, within a week of his release, Shiro and Keith have moved into Tex’s room semi-permanently. 

And then, at the next full moon, it happens.

Shiro spends the whole day leading up to the full moon in a half-crazed state. Almost like he’s in a rut, except that he’s months away from a rut. But Shiro paces around the room, alert and irritable. And he scratches at his skin like he’s trying to rip it off. 

Then he falls to the floor, and in his place is a massive, three-legged wolf. 

Anarchy ensues. 

Keith and Tex both panic, and Shiro tries to bolt in the confusion. 

Tex just manages to get between the massive wolf and the door. Shiro is ungainly and wild, unpracticed with moving on three legs and panicked by all the yelling from Keith and Tex. He scratches Tex across the chest before they can get him to calm. 

Keith pulls out some left-over steak to distract the beast while he tends to his father and cleans the cuts. After that, Shiro stays in the corner of the room, licking the steak from his chops, and watching them with wary eyes. 

He doesn’t seem to recognize them. Though once everyone’s calm, Keith sits before Shiro, offering his fingers for Shiro to smell, and eventually Shiro sneaks close enough to put his face in Keith’s lap. 

The next night, Keith has two wolves to look after. 

They’re definitely wolves. Though they’re highly intelligent, and seem to understand some basic commands, there’s no human intelligence behind their eyes. They recognize Keith, though. And his scent. So long as Keith keeps calm, the big puppies are more than happy to stay inside with him, eating the treats he offers, and pushing him to the floor with the force of their cuddles.

In the morning, they have very little memory of the night before. They know the gist of what happened, but the particulars are lost. 

After a few more full moons, they get a good routine going. Each month, they head up to the cabin so Shiro and Tex can ‘wolf out’ in safety for the three nights of the full moon. Slowly, Keith trains the wolves to follow a few commands. Enough that he can take them out to the woods for walks.

The wolves really like hunting down small animals. They catch rabbits, squirrels, and pheasants and bring them all to Keith in return for pets and kisses, which Keith gives liberally to his furry family members. 

They live with this new routine for nearly two full years before the stars finally align: Keith’s heat lines up with a full moon.

Luckily, Keith’s heats are predictable. They have plenty of warning before it comes, so they pack up their truck and head up to the cabin early. 

Keith’s heat hits the day before the transformations start. He spends the time safely tucked away between his father and brother. Laying so tight together it’s a struggle to breathe, but that’s exactly how Keith likes it. All he can smell is the scent of alpha. And though his blood boils with desire, he feels safe and loved in his family’s arms. 

Tex and Shiro rub Keith down, touching his arms and sides, whatever they can reach when they’re pressed together like this. They purr against him and cover him in possessive scent. They whisper sweet things in his ear when Keith starts to whimper. 

That’s exactly how they’re lying the next night when the moon rises. 

Keith can feel the way Tex and Shiro’s skin shivers and ripples in the moments before they shift. And then he’s on the bed between two massive, hairy wolves. 

But even in wolf form, they’re good boys, and good alphas. The wolves don’t move from Keith’s sides. In fact, they press closer, until they’re practically on top of him. And they scent him, just like they do when they’re people. They can’t exactly purr like this, but they make happy, wolfy noises that keep Keith from falling apart. 

It’s hot stuck between their fur. It feels amazing against Keith’s bare skin, but it also makes him sweat. But after a while, Tex starts to lick at Keith’s face. Then, the wolf tilts his head and licks down to Keith’s neck.

Keith trills at the feeling of a tongue against his overheating skin. 

He clamps a hand over his mouth at the sound. He’s never made that noise before. And he’s not supposed to be making it for his father (or for a wolf). But Tex licks again, and soon Keith’s hands fall away. He trills and whines as Tex licks the sweat from his neck and down his chest.

While Tex cleans Keith, Shiro sniffs Keith all over. He rubs his mouth across Keith’s back, scenting the little omega. 

Then Shiro jumps, suddenly, to his feet. Keith cries out, unhappy with the loss. He feels cool and unprotected without the secure weight at his back. But Shiro makes a low noise like he’s trying to tell Keith that everything will be ok, ‘just be patient.’

Shiro’s warm, wet nose trails down Keith’s back and along the back of Keith’s legs all the way to Keith’s knee. Then it slips up the leg of Keith’s loose boxers.

That makes Keith yelp. And jump. Though there’s nowhere to jump except closer to Tex, who’s starting to lick lower on Keith’s chest. Right over Keith’s perky little nipples. 

There’s no build up. No warning, except what warning Keith’s already been given. These are wolves. As much as they’re his father and brother, who love him, right now they are _wolves_. And wolves operate on instinct. 

They see an omega in need of help, one of their pack. And they help. 

They help _hard_.

A thick, wet cock slides against Keith’s leg as Shiro stands over him. It slips into Keith’s boxers. 

“No,” Keith says, weakly – because he knows that’s what he should say. But his legs open.

No – not ‘his legs open.’ _He opens his legs._

Keith loves his brother. Wolf or human – he loves Shiro. And he’s high on heat-lust, and desperate for a satisfaction he’s never felt before. 

So, Keith opens his legs. And when Shiro’s cock ruts between them, and then between his ass cheeks, Keith tilts up his hips to make it easier. 

The head of Shiro’s cock catches on Keith’s rim and holds there for a moment, just barely inside him. 

Then it pulls back, just a little. For a terrible moment, Keith thinks that Shiro is pulling away. But Shiro is only picking up steam, because the next second, Keith is impaled on Shiro’s massive wolf cock. 

The feeling strikes through Keith like a gong. Deep, ringing pleasure bursts through him. 

Keith shouts and chokes on the feeling of immense fullness. He grabs fistfuls of Tex’s fur to keep himself steady as Shiro fucks in deep, hard, and fast. The pleasure is unreal. Unlike anything Keith had ever imagined. And then Tex licks him over again, licking at his scent glands and over his sensitive nipples. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Keith cries. He tries to hold Tex in place, feeling the soft fur at Tex’s neck and along his ears. He rubs it between his fingers, encouraging his father to lick him more. Lick him just where he needs it.

Shiro’s fur is hot along Keith’s back, and his breath is like fire across the nape of Keith’s neck. Shiro rocks the entire bed with the force of his thrusts, punching the breath out of Keith’s chest. 

And it’s glorious. 

Keith can feel his insides rearranging to accommodate his brother’s massive cock. He feels wild with pleasure. Like he’s being injected with that animal instinct Shiro and Tex are currently operating on. And every rough thrust from Shiro makes it stronger. Makes it better.

It doesn’t take long before Keith’s vision is whiting out with an orgasm. And when Shiro knots him a few minutes later, Keith comes again. 

Then Keith lays there, under Shiro’s considerable weight, fingers still caught in Tex’s fur, feeling more satisfied that he’s ever felt in his life. More connected to Shiro than he’s ever felt, too. 

As the orgasm and post-knotting haze slowly drift over him, Keith feels alert. He can feel every wolf hair pressed against his body. The hot breath of two wolves, panting against his skin. The sheer fullness and stretch of a wolf knot. And the heat of his brother’s sated pleasure deep inside him. 

And that’s the amazing part (among a hundred amazing parts) – Keith feels better than he’s ever felt during a heat. He’s not shaking. He’s not fevered. He feels great! Taken care of.

Because even as a wolf, Shiro takes care of Keith. Does everything he can to make Keith comfortable. 

Keith purrs until Shiro’s knot goes down and Shiro slips out. But Keith doesn’t have more than a millisecond to mourn the heat and stretch of Shiro’s knot before Tex stands over him and replaces it with his own. 

Tex fucks Keith just as hard and fast as Shiro had. He fucks until Keith is limp with cascading pleasure. Then he knots Keith good, and lays down. He and Shiro lick the sweat from Keith’s skin until Tex’s knot goes down, and then Shiro takes his place.

The two wolves fuck Keith late into the night. And just before sun rise, Keith maneuvers himself between them. They fuck him together, then. Stretching Keith to extremes and filling him deep. 

He’s lost count of how many times his father and brother have made him come, now. And with the way he’s stretched and filled now, it’s nearly impossible to tell where one orgasm ends and the next begins. 

All Keith can do is cling to their fur and gasp for air as they fill him again and again. He can feel the mess of slick and cum that escapes him with each double-thrust from his wolves, but he can’t mourn the loss because he knows he’s going to be stuffed so full in just a few minutes. 

Keith cries when both wolves’ knots stretch at his rim. But it’s a good cry. Keith feels over full, and stuffed full of his family’s love. 

They pass out together like that. 

Keith wakes up around midday with his father and brother still inside them. He can’t help but clench delightedly around them, which wakes Tex up. 

Tex looks horrified as hazy memories sweep over him, the proof of them laying, sticky and sweaty, in his arms. He pulls away, scrambling down the bed to get out of reach of his son. Guilt churns in his gut as he thinks about what he’s done.

But the sudden distance breaks Keith’s heart. His father has never pulled away before. Tex always held him through anything. Plus, now that Keith’s had a taste of what a heat can be when he’s got an alpha to knot him, he can’t go back. 

Already, he can feel the fever rising inside him. The need is stronger than ever. And his alpha is right there, just out of reach. 

Keith pitches himself forward on the bed. “Pops,” he says. He can hear the desperation in his own voice. “Pops, please. It’s too late now, and I need it. _I need it,_ Alpha!”

Tex freezes. Keith takes it as an opportunity to climb into his father’s lap. “I know how you always react,” Keith says, rocking in Tex’s lap. Within seconds, he can feel the effect he has on the older man. Tex’s dick starts to rise and strain between them, and Keith grinds down on it like it’s his salvation.

Which it is.

“Please, Pops. It feels so good. I’ve never felt like that before, don’t take it away from me.” Keith starts to cry and shake in Tex’s lap, frustrated and terrified as the pain starts in his lower back. Rejection from one of his alphas will turn this heat from the best he’s ever had, to the worst he’s ever had. He knows it. He can feel it coming. 

But then, suddenly, Tex moves. 

His big arms wrap around Keith and soothe down Keith’s back. He tips his head forward to scent Keith’s neck, just like always. Then those big hands of his slip under Keith’s ass and lift his son. 

Tex drops Keith down on his cock.

“Thank you!” Keith sighs around a moan as is father spears him full. 

They move together, Tex lifting and dropping Keith, while Keith twists his hips, working his father over so well that Tex starts to growl. It’s a happy growl. A _very_ happy growl. Low and possessive. It makes Keith trill, and clench down on his dad’s knot. 

Their activity wakes Shiro, who only needs a few seconds to go from ‘what the fuck is happening?’ to ‘is there any room for me over there?”’

Shiro kisses at Keith’s neck, his hands over Keith’s hips to guide the movement. Then he suddenly holds Keith down, forcing Keith down over Tex’s knot and keeping him there.

Keith writhes, struggling to move, to keep milking his father. His insides clench and clutch at Tex’s cock, squeezing over Tex’s knot. 

Tex comes with a bark. He knots Keith good enough to send Keith into the throws of his own orgasm. Tex buckles. His head drops to Keith’s chest, and now it’s Keith’s turn to comfort his father. 

Keith purrs happily to show his father how good he feels. He touches Tex softly, lovingly, until Tex finally looks up. Then Keith occupies Tex’s lips with a clumsy, uncoordinated kiss. After a few minutes, Shiro moves in, looking for a kiss of his own. 

The three of them spend the rest of Tex’s knot swapping kisses until Keith feels like an expert. 

After that, Keith takes Shiro’s knot while Tex licks the cum from his poor, overworked, little cock. They spend the rest of the day in bed together, alternating cuddling and fucking. And at night, the two wolves continue to take care of Keith. 

At one point, wolf Tex fucks Keith while wolf Shiro fucks into Keith’s waiting mouth. Both their cocks are so big, it feels like Keith’s being stretched out on a spit roast. He feels like their cocks meet in his middle, spearing him all the way through. Like his body is an accordion, being played for their pleasure. 

The wolves knot Keith at both ends. It makes it difficult to breathe, but the lack of oxygen combined with the pleasure of being knotted gives Keith an almost euphoric high. He feels like he’s floating.

He feels like he’s cosmically linked to the universe – and especially to his father and brother. 

After that, Keith, Shiro, and Tex become even closer. They move to the camp permanently, living off the land. Keith makes a garden; Shiro and Tex hunt and trap for their meat.

And still every night, Keith sits on their fat cocks, soaking in the love and affection he gets from his father and his big brother. Who love him as family, and as a mate. And whether they’re human or wolves, Keith loves them equally. 

They keep Keith so heavy with cum, it’s little surprise when their breeding family sticks. Their little family grows, then. And it keeps growing as they breed Keith over and over.

Tex and Shiro delight in the changes it brings to Keith. They hold his rounding belly gently as they fuck and knot him again and again. And they suckle at Keith’s growing tits, sharing the milk between them and their kits. 

Some of their kits turn out to be wolf pups, conceived under the full moon. These children are truly wild and leave home quickly to live in the woods around the camp. But they all visit from time to time, stopping to give their mother/brother/uncle gifts from their hunts. 

The others stay home, and help Keith with the chores, help their fathers with the hunting and trapping. And maybe, when they’re older, they help breed Keith, too.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! Ok, the end of this got away with me a little bit. I didn't really mean to go quite so far with it, but sometimes you just gotta go with it. I'm not usually a fan of mpreg, but there is something about Keith getting bred by his dad and brother while up in the mountains, far from the rest of society, that activates my horny brain. 
> 
> This was actually given to me as a prompt. I don't take prompts often, but this one was yummy, so I went for it! 
> 
> For more of this and like-minded filth, you can follow me on twitter [@Dumpster_Fire](https://twitter.com/NestofTrash). You must have your age visible somewhere to be let in.


End file.
